Kathreen
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: Ya, there's a reason for the title. Oh, Cyborg meets a girl who's just like him, but disapointment comes his way [complete]
1. CRASH

Title: Kathreen  
  
Summary: Robin and Starfire really like each other and Beast boy is already making great progress with Raven liking him, but who does Cyborg like?  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 1: * CRASH!!! *  
  
"Come on Raven," says Beastboy.  
  
"No" Raven says with her arms cross walking away with Beastboy following her.  
  
"Why not?" He held out his arms.  
  
Raven turned around in annoyance as the mirror on the side exploded from her power. "Cause I already went out with you."  
  
"SO!"  
  
"It would be stupid for me to go." Raven fazes through the ground leaving a sorry Beastboy turn into a hawk, flying towards the couch where Cyborg and Robin were trying to teach Starfire the joy of playing video games, and turning back into his regular self.  
  
"See, then you do this!" Cyborg says as he turns his body to the left knocking Robins car off the tracks.  
  
"But won't we hurt the driver?" Starfire says.  
  
"That's the point. And then you try to make the lead again like this" Robin got his race car back on track and got ahead of Cyborgs ace car making it to the finish line. "Get it?"  
  
"Yes. May I try now?" Cyborg looks at his robotic arm to see the time. It shows 6:00pm 45 sec.  
  
"I gotta leave now." Cyborg hands Starfire the remote control and walks out of the room.  
  
"Where's he going?" ask Beastboy.  
  
In town an hour later. Cyborg runs towards a video game store. When he got there, it was closed.  
  
Cyborg was mad and hits the door. "Man! I ran all this way for nothing! Now how am I suppose to get my game!" he was lucky the streets were empty. Cyborg started walking back when all of a sudden, * CRASH!!!! * Cyborg fell on the ground.  
  
"Man, watch where you're going!" When he got up and turned around to see the clumsy dope that crashed into him, instead, he sees a small girl with dark brown hair that is short and on her neck looked like a robotical neckalas who's on the ground looking freaked out. She stood up.  
  
"My apologizes" the girl bowed. She has like a Chinese accent "I am so sorry for running into you; I was in a hurry to get the new fighting game."  
  
"It's alright. I was here to get that game to." Sudden silent "by the way, are you a cyborg?"  
  
"Yes. It looks like you're a cyborg also."  
  
"Ya, I'm Cyborg."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"No my names Cyborg."  
  
"Oh, my names Kathreen." She looks towards the entrance of the video game store. "I see the store is closed right now. I should leave." Kathreen walks away but Cyborg runs to catch up to her. "Hey wait, to not make this run a total waste, wanna go get some pizza?"  
  
"If this pizza is good, I would be honor to come."  
  
"Alright then lets go." Cyborg and Kathreen starts to walk the opposite direction from where Kathreen was about to go. 


	2. New friends

Title: Kathreen  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 2: new friends  
  
Titan's tower, its 8:35pm all the titans are still up. Beastboy, Robin, and Starfire are watching a comedy/action/documentary show and Raven's on the table reading a book. Beastboy started to wonder "hey, where's Cyborg?" that actually triggered everyone to their senses.  
  
"Dang, can't believe I forgot." Says Robin scratching his head  
  
Back at the city, "American food really tastes good." Kathreen takes another bite out of her double pepperoni pizza.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"No. Me, my mother and father just moved here from the Philippines." She took another bite of her pizza.  
  
"Man, from your accent, I thought you would have been Chinese." Takes bite of pizza.  
  
"I sound like, Chinese because that's how my parents programmed me to sound like."  
  
"So your parents made you, like, created you to be a cyborg?"  
  
"Yes, they also gave me, this," Kathreens regular looking arm transphorms into a cybernetic arm almost like how Cyborgs arm looks like but a little more girl like.  
  
Cyborgs eyes widen "dang that's cool!" Kathreen cybernetic arm went back looking normal "thank you."  
  
"Hey do you want to meet my friends?"  
  
"What are, friends?" Cyborg took the last pizza and ate it whole.  
  
"Um, their people or creatures like my friend Starfire except she's an alien, who you get along with or hang out with."  
  
"Like how me and you are getting along right now?"  
  
"Ya, that's a good example"  
  
"So we are friends?'  
  
"Ya so do you still want to meet my friends?"  
  
"I am sorry, but I must leave now." Kathreen stands up almost ready to leave "but I will like to meet your friends tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. Where at?"  
  
"Were we first met." Kathreen ran supper fast with a smile on her face. You know, Cyborg thought for a Cyborg, she doesn't know much. oh well.  
  
Titan's tower, it's now 9:24pm. Cyborg came back not knowing everyone was still awake watching him as he came in.  
  
"All right, ya, ya, all right!" he acted weird; he was making up his own song. "I'm in business! In business! Ya, ya alright!"  
  
"Cyborg, stop making yourself a fool" Raven said. Cyborg turned around and saw Raven on the table staring at him. He stopped singing.  
  
"Wow, how long were you their?" he hears giggles from behind him. He turns around and saw Robin and Beast boy bursting into laughter and Starfire giggling. "Did you guys see me, do what I just did?"  
  
"Ya, so why are you in business?" Beast boy says as he starts to laugh again.  
  
"I met someone".  
  
"Ya, your face!" beast boy kept laughing but everyone else stopped. After hearing the silence, beast boy stopped. "O.k., I'll take that's not funny."  
  
"Anyways, I want you guys to meet her."  
  
"It's a her!" another girl name Tia comes out.  
  
Tia: new titan's member. Age 12, hair dark brown, tan skin. Blue scales on side of arm and face. Came from Atlantis.  
  
"Man, never thought you'll get someone." Tia says as she goes to the kitchen for a soda.  
  
"How would you know, you were here for only two weeks."  
  
"Ya and I already have a boyfriend name Aqualad." She finishes last of her soda and teleported it to the garbage.  
  
"You need to meet this girl to."  
  
"Sure. Just where are we going to meet her?"  
  
"In the front of the video game store."  
  
"As long as the stores open." Tia teleports on the couch. It freaked out Beast boy and Robin.  
  
"Man, warn us when you do that!" yells Robin.  
  
"Why, it makes it funnier for me."  
  
"I almost forgot about Aqualad, how's he doing?" ask Beast boy in wonder  
  
"You guys, lets not forget about the girl I met!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll come and meet her" says Robin.  
  
I thought adding Tia might make this story better. If you don't know her power, it's teleportation. Meaning, she can teleport anywhere or teleport anything to any place. 


	3. Try to dance all night

Title: Kathreen  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 3: try to dance all night  
  
City, all titans are waiting in front of the video game store. As usual, the streets around there are practically empty. Beastboy is sitting on the ground and Tia is leaning against the wall of the video game store.  
  
"CY, it's been ten minutes, she ain't coming." Tia says flat  
  
"Yes she is! I just know it!" that moment, a gust of wind came knocking Cyborg down. He got back up and saw Kathreen.  
  
Beast boy's eyes widen. Beastboy ran up to Kathreen, but a hand around her shoulder, and gave a smile to top it off. "Hey sweet thang, I'm Beast Bo- "Kathreen punched him off so hard; he broke through the video game store. "OWW OWW OWW!!!" Beast boy cried.  
  
"I am so sorry," Kathreen gave an apologetic smile.  
  
"Why'd you do that!?" Cyborg says as Tia and Starfire went to go help Beastboy.  
  
"My parents programmed me to do that if any boy does that towards me."  
  
"Makes sense." Says Robin, "seems like your parents are over protected."  
  
"Yes Mr.?"  
  
"Robin." Starfire and Tia come back with Beastboy on both shoulders.  
  
"That's Starfire, Beastboy, and Tia. And that one in purple/blue is Raven" Cyborg says pointing to each person.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Kathreen says making a bow.  
  
"Man, why'd you hit me!?" Beastboy screams.  
  
"It is how my parents programmed me. No boy should be near me like how you were near me or else they will get how you Americans say, butt kicked"  
  
"Makes sense" says Robin "sounds like your parents are over protected."  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"So, where are we going whatever your name is?" Says Raven,  
  
"Oh yes, my name is Kathreen but my parents call me K3 5."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because that is my real name, but I changed it to Kathreen cause it starts with a 'K' and it has eight letters like how you put 3 and 5 together."  
  
"Makes sense, so answer my first question."  
  
"Oh right. Follow me." They all start following Kathreen. Tia runs over to her "you know, you can just tell me and we'll be there in a bamf."  
  
"Do not worry. It is not far."  
  
Ten minutes later, they were all in front of a dance club. "Man, that's a good choice!" Tia says as her runs in. "shall we all go in?" says Kathreen  
  
"Wow this is the same place my sister Blackfire took us!" Starfire runs in.  
  
"Come on. Lets all go in." Kathreen says as they walked in.  
  
Inside, "Let's dance Raven," says Beastboy with a smile.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No"  
  
"How bout, I won't bother you for a day if you dance with me."  
  
"Make it two."  
  
"Alright." Beastboy grabs Ravens hand and brings her to the other side of the dance club.  
  
"I'm going to look for Star." Says Robin then runs off.  
  
"Well let's dance." Says Cyborg.  
  
"Yes. After all that's what we are here for." They both started dancing. All the titans danced like they were all professionals especially Raven who was in surprise smiling.  
  
After a few songs, two boys stood up towards Cyborg and Kathreen.  
  
"Hey, Yo robot." two guys, punk lookin, come up to them," Don't mind if we steel a dance with your girl do you?"  
  
"Hey, I ain't a robot I'm' a Cyborg!"  
  
"And that is also your name." Says Kathreen with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry robot," says one of the guys putting an arm around Kathreen.  
  
"This girl will be safe." Says the other guy putting an arm around Kathreens waste touching her butt.  
  
Kathreens eyes widen in surprisement. She grabbed both the boys buy the arm and threw them across the hall where Starfire and Robin where at.  
  
"Dang" says another guy. Everyone spreaded out into a circle around Kathreen and Cyborg.  
  
"What's up with that girl" people started talking  
  
"Man, did you see what she did?"  
  
"What guy will want a kung fu chick like that?"  
  
Both of the guys who were thrown across the hall ran back where Kathreen was. "Hey, you mess with us, you mess with all of my brothers!" says one of the guys as more guys came up. Kathreen pushed Cyborg to the side and faced all of the boys looking ready to fight.  
  
"Bring it on!" says Kathreen. She actually talked normal like a regular American girl.  
  
All seven boys charged towards her. Kathreen jump up when one boy try to grab her. When she made it to the ground she turned and kicked another boy in the chest. She punched another guy in the face. Another boy kicked Kathreen to the ground. When turned to her back, she made her arm into a laser arm and blasted it at all the boys. She stood up and went over to Cyborg with a smile. She turned around to the boys who almost got up. "When you mess with a cyborg, you'll be in pain!" she sounded normal. She turned back towards Cyborg. "Excuse what had just happen but I think it is time to leave." Dang, she sounds Chinese again.  
  
"Uh alright. Lets just get everyone o.k."  
  
"Yes, we must do so as soon as possible"  
  
"O.K. But when you say 'as soon as possible' just says 'ASAP'."  
  
"Alright. Let's just go."  
  
Both of the titans and left,  
  
Near the bay of titans tower. It's nighttime. And they started dancing in the afternoon.  
  
"It was very nice meeting you all" Kathreen says with a bow.  
  
"It is also very nice meeting you!" says Starfire with a big smile.  
  
"Hope to see you again." Says Robin. Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy flew over to titan's tower. "Yo Cyborg, lets go."  
  
"Hold up. Don't worry I'll be back." Tia teleported Robin backs to titan's tower.  
  
"Cyborg," says Kathreen  
  
"Ya"  
  
"I would really love to get to know you more."  
  
"Same with me. I mean same to getting to know you more to!" Cyborg says. As he puts his hand behind his head. Then puts it down.  
  
"Where can we meet this time since I have already picked last time?"  
  
"How bout the same place we first met." Looking deep in Kathreens eyes as Kathreen did the same.  
  
"Best choice I have heard today." She says with a small smile. "I will see you tomorrow at what time?"  
  
"Same time"  
  
"Same place?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"I can not wait." Kathreen starts to walk away but turned back to Cyborg. She blew a kiss that landed on Cyborgs cheek. The moment Kathreen disappeared, Cyborg ran back across the water "YAAA!!!"  
  
Kathreen walked back out watching Cyborg run across the water with a small smile. * BEEP* *BEEP* from Kathreens robotical arm she gets a call. She makes her robotic arm show along with a small screen.  
  
"What Slade?" she sounded normal  
  
"Are you going to show him his surprise tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I still want to get to know him."  
  
"Why? He already trusts you."  
  
"So."  
  
"You do as I say. Otherwise I'll have to rebuild you."  
  
"So what, I'm tired sounding like I'm Chinese and having to pretend I like someone. It's annoying."  
  
"From your senses, it seems like your developing feelings."  
  
"Hey, can you stop looking through my profiles?"  
  
"To bad. I created you, and I can destroy you with a push of a button"  
  
"And I can do this." Kathreen pressed a button to shut off the screen and made her robotic arm look normal. "And you are not my creator." 


	4. The truth

Title: Kathreen  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 4: the truth  
  
Kathreen waits in front of the video game store. This time they put a sign up that says 'out of business'. Cyborg comes a few minutes later when Kathreen got there. "Hey Kathreen"  
  
"Nice seeing you again Cyborg." Chinese voice.  
  
" Nice seeing you to. So lets start getting to know each other. Al"  
  
"What is 'al'?"  
  
"It's actually ASL meaning 'age/sex/location' and I told you al meaning age and location. The location part is where you came from."  
  
"I am 12 and I came from California. Al"  
  
"12 and from Colorado. So when is your b-day?"  
  
"B-day?"  
  
"The day you were born or created."  
  
"I am not sure. My parents erased that day from my mind telling me it is a day I should not remember."  
  
"Who are your parents anyways? From the sounds of it, it seems like there over protected."  
  
"They are. They worry so much like how a regular person's parents worry for them except mine can program me from anything. Do you have parents?"  
  
"Na."  
  
"What has happened to them?" both of them sit against the wall of the video game store.  
  
"Well, I was separated from them cause of my creators."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, they took me on a trip to Lake Tahoe and that's where my creators kidnapped me and turned me into a cyborg."  
  
"That is sad."  
  
"And they programmed me for bad also."  
  
"How did you become good?"  
  
"This other girl, a year later came. She also got kidnapped. Then she was the one who helped me out of there and reprogram me."  
  
"Did you see that girl again?"  
  
"Can't. Don't know where she's from."  
  
"I see"  
  
"So who are your parents again?" a sudden pause came between them "I am sorry but I am programmed not to tell."  
  
"Dang your parents are over protected."  
  
A slight giggle came from her mouth "yes, they are." Sudden pause "Cyborg, if I were to tell you something important, will you tell your friends?"  
  
"If you let me"  
  
"Alright, I work for-" that moment, a sudden shock came to her. "Excuse me." Kathreen got up and walked inside the video game store. She made her arm back to robotic and on with the screen. "What is it?"  
  
"You were about to tell him!" yells Slade.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That you work for me. My plan won't work if you're going to blab it!"  
  
"What is this stupid plan?"  
  
"You'll find out at night when that stupid ROBOT is no where near."  
  
"Alright." Kathreen turned him off, brought robot arm to regular arm and went back to Cyborg. '"At least he ain't as dumb as you."  
  
"I am sorry for what has just happen" Chinese voice.  
  
"No prob. Now, lets go someplace else to go know each other like at, an arcade, movies, pizza,"  
  
"All of those places are just fine."  
  
"Then lets go." Cyborg got up from the ground and they both started walking.  
  
"What is a arcade?"  
  
Nighttime. Cyborg and Kathreen are at the bay where titans tower is. Kathreen had the biggest smile on her face that she thought would never be possible. "I had so much fun!"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"The place you called a arcade was the place I had most fun at!" she was filled with joy and the happiness she never got before, but that smile wiped off her face. "Cyborg, I must show you something tomorrow. My parents want you to see it."  
  
"Alright. Where at?" they both looked deeply in each other's eyes as lights at the titans tower turns on.  
  
"The same place we always meet at."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And same time."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"I will see you tomorrow." Kathreen leaned over to Cyborg putting both her arms around him kissing him.  
  
At titans tower. Everyone was looking through a big telescope on top of the roof with a big screen on it showing the image of Kathreen and Cyborg.  
  
Raven shook her head "will Cyborg actually agree to kiss her?"  
  
Beastboy says, "If I were him, I'll do it."  
  
Tia says "we all know that BB"  
  
When they looked back on the screen they saw Cyborg putting his arms around Kathreen returning the kiss. When they stopped kissing, all the titans' jaws were down in surprisement.  
  
"Oh how romantic!" yells Starfire with both her hands together.  
  
Raven says, "That just makes me sick." She goes through the ground.  
  
Tia says "me to" she puts her hand over her mouth and teleports.  
  
Beastboy says "why will a girl my size, kiss a big junk right their?"  
  
Robin says, "I don't know? Why will any girl want to kiss you?"  
  
"Because I'm smart!"  
  
"Smart enough to loose a racing game."  
  
Starfire says, "look at Cyborg!" when all eyes looked at the screen; they see Cyborg running across the water saying "YAAAA!" Robin and Starfire went back down stairs. Beastboy looks at the screen again and sees Kathreen looking into her robotical screen talking to someone. Beastboy transphormed into a small bird and flew over towards Kathreen.  
  
When beast boy was near enough to here her talking, he transphorms into a beetle and went down on the ground next to her feet.  
  
"O.K. Slade tell me." Normal voice. Beastboy was surprise to here talk real English. Slade shows a screen to Kathreen that made her eyes widen.  
  
"What are you crazy!?"  
  
"Crazy enough wanting to kill those titans."  
  
"But that place can kill me to!"  
  
"Don't forget little K3 5, I can destroy you anytime I want with a push of a button. If this devise worked on the titans, it will work on you. And remember this also, you kill Cyborg, I will let you free." A solemn sigh came from Kathreens mouth. "Alright." She makes her regular arm back to normal. She looks down at her feet and see's the green beetle. Kathreen sits on the ground and picks the beetle (known as Beastboy as a beetle) up.  
  
"You don't know how lucky you are little beetle. You don't need to harm anyone just to get control over your freedom. At least with you, you're small enough to hide from your enemy's. I just want to be free and not harm anyone. Like Cyborg. You must have seen what I did to him." Beastboy thought in his head 'I wasn't the only one who's seen it.'  
  
"Anyways. If your able to speak English, warn Cyborg not to see me again. If he see's me tomorrow, well, lets say he'll be gone soon." A sudden orange, red, yellow, and white color started surrounding Kathreen all over her causing her to be in pain. She drops the beetle on the ground and falls to the ground. She makes her robotical arm and shows the screen.  
  
"What are you doing Slade!?"  
  
"I know that you know your talking to one of the titans! I am not as stupid as you are K3 5! You make the memory of what you just told Beastboy to go away and I will stop."  
  
Kathreen grabs Beastboy in struggle and holds him up to her face "Beastboy, change into a bird and tell Cyborg what I just told you." Kathreen throws Beastboy as hard as she can.  
  
In the air Beastboy didn't have time to transphorms into a bird cause he was thrown so hard so he just went threw the window.  
  
* Crack * Beastboy made it threw the window. Everyone but Cyborg was in the room where the big TV is (beast boy made it threw the window where the big TV is). Everyone got freaked out when they saw the green beetle. Robin stomped his foot on it the moment when Beastboy changed back hitting his head. "Ow, why'd you do that!?" yells Beastboy.  
  
"Sorry" says Robin.  
  
"Where's Cyborg?"  
  
"Somewhere. Why?"  
  
"He needs to stay away from Kathreen!" everyone gasped in surprisement.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Ya, that Asian chick work for Slade and she needs to do all this just to regain her freedom!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Tia says, "I was about to ask the same thing."  
  
"I flew over, she saw me, and told me to tell Cyborg not to see her anymore otherwise he'll die!" Cyborg walks in the room looking at all the people, and alien who was staring at him. "What's up?"  
  
"Cyborg, whatever you do, don't see Kathreen tomorrow!"  
  
"Why and how'd you know I was going to see her tomorrow!?"  
  
"Forget that! She works for Slade!"  
  
"Forget it, your just mad cause she kicked you in the stomach!" Cyborg goes back upstairs when it hit Beastboys mind "Hey, she said she was program to hit anyone near her!"  
  
Tia says "so."  
  
"Why didn't she do the same to Cyborg?" 


	5. Live or die

Title: Kathreen  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 5: live or die  
  
Outside the video game store in the morning. Kathreen was too nervous for what she needed to do. She really wanted her freedom back without having to harm anyone, especially the person she's getting to know. Out of the alleyway shadows, Cyborg appears. "Hey," he says.  
  
"Hello again Cyborg."  
  
"So, what is this thing your parents wanted me to see?" sudden pause.  
  
"Oh yes, follow me." They walk back into the alley where Cyborg came in. He says, "Hey, you know, down this alley, theirs this old warehouse that melts metal or, practically everything." Kathreen didn't talk back. "You all right?" no answer they kept walking. Kathreen stopped walking when they made it in front of the old warehouse. "Hey, this is the place I just told you about!"  
  
Kathreen decides to talk in her regular voice "sorry."  
  
"For what? You talk perfect English?"  
  
"Don't change the subject; I need tell you the truth now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My parents are alive. Some people who used me to make me into a cyborg for some reason found me in California. I was found by." Kathreen turned back into yellow, red, orange, and white colors. Once again, in pain. Slades picture appears on Kathreen's arm again with an angry face.  
  
"You tell, you die now!"  
  
"Alright!" Kathreen made a big hole with her laser on the warehouse door and pushed Cyborg in. Kathreen ran in and fell to the ground. She's to week cause of what Slade is doing to her.  
  
"Kathreen!" cyborg yells running towards Kathreen. The bright color light around Kathreen disappears as a giant claw grabs Cyborg locking him up tight making him unable to move. When Kathreen got up she saw Cyborg. "I'm sorry." She says with her Chinese accent.  
  
"Slade!" she yells in her regular voice. "Forget it! Deals off! Let Cyborg go now!"  
  
"You know Slade!?"  
  
"Ya, he bought me from those people who made me a cyborg."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything!?"  
  
"Every time I try, I get hurt like I just did! I'm sorry Cyborg! It was either doing this, or stays a slave of Slade forever!" Cyborgs to speechless "I had to do this to regain my freedom! He told me you guys were the bad guys!" Kathreen runs over to him trying to unhook the claw.  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
"Ya. I didn't know any better. I didn't know you, or any of the titans. I'm sorry."  
  
Slade appears in the shadows. "Good work K3 5"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"To bad. You're now free to go. As for you Cyborg. Say goodbye." Slade reached in his pocket and grabbed a remote and pressed the top button, which makes the whole machine and warehouse turn on. Cyborg struggles to get free but couldn't. Every second he was closer to death, then any of the titans will ever be by melting. "What are you still doing herK3 5? You can leave now." He pressed another button, which made a giant claw come towards Kathreen, and grabs her. It threw Kathreen out to the backside of the factory making her land in the water.  
  
When Kathreen got up from the water, she see's titans tower. She looks back at the factory then back at titan's tower. She ran up out of the water towards titan's tower.  
  
Titan's tower, all are in the living room. Robin flips through some channels. Raven's asleep on her book, Starfire tries to cook, Tia, well she's in her room asleep, and Beastboy lying on the ground repeating the words "bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored,"  
  
"Stop saying that!" yells Robin.  
  
"Well, it's either done that or spy on Cyborg. Man, why didn't he listen to me? I told him what Kathreen told me and he thinks I'M jealous! How selfish." Tia teleports downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm bored," Tia says. That moment Kathreen runs in freaking out everyone and waking up Raven. "You guys! Cyborgs in danger!"  
  
"Ya, no kidding, he's with a girl who works for Slade." Beastboy says.  
  
"Hey! I didn't want to work with that guy anyways!" Beastboy got up and looks strait towards her. "Ohh."  
  
"He's goanna die! I need your help!"  
  
"Com'on team lets move!"  
  
Robin looks towards Beastboy "hey, that's my line!"  
  
"Then say it already."  
  
"Com'on team lets move! Tia, teleport us to."  
  
Kathreen says "the old warehouse".  
  
Tia says "got it!" she claps her hands together and they all teleported away.  
  
Back at the warehouse. Cyborg struggles to get free as he see's each thing dipping into the hot lava all melted. Down on the ground, the titans appear. Cyborg yells out towards them "yo! Guys! Get me out of here!"  
  
"Hold on now." Tia says as she thinks. Cyborg was just one more second near in the hot lava. That moment, Tia teleports him out right in front of them.  
  
Robin says, "How'd you get like that?"  
  
"Slade. Kathreen works for him." All eyes glared at Kathreen. Slade appears again running towards Kathreen pushing the titans aside grabbing Kathreen lifting her in the air. "Your time is up!" he reaches into his pocket and grabs a control pressing a button making Kathreen turn into those bright colors again. But this time, he leaves her like that. "Listen up titans! Within two minutes, this girl will get weaker and weaker till she dies." He runs off towards the roof exit.  
  
"Com'on lets move!" yells Robin. Kathreen got up towards Robin. "No. I'll defeat him."  
  
Kathreen runs after Slade. Beastboy looks at her blankly "yup. She's crazy."  
  
Kathreen looks back towards Cyborg "I love you"  
  
You never know  
  
What you had until you watched her walk out, walk out  
  
"Come on!" yells Cyborg "we got to follow her!" they all started running after Cyborg.  
  
I love you so  
  
And I never said a thing But I need you right now Baby.  
  
On the roof. Slade practically dodge every one of Kathreens hits and kicks while still holding his remote control button on his hand. All the titans' appear on the roof. There was 15 seconds left before Kathreen dies. After one of Slades hits, Kathreen falls to the ground.  
  
"Kathreen!" yells Cyborg "you can beat him!"  
  
Kathreens gone weaker as theirs13 seconds left. She stood up once more and kicked the control of his hands. Slade in shock walked back as Kathreen reaches out for him as he made it to the end of the pool. "You hurt me enough Slade." Kathreen says as she kicks him off the roof. 5 seconds left. Kathreen leans over the side of the roof as she see's Slade fall down to the water with an evil smile. * Splash *  
  
Robin's eyes got site of the control. 3 seconds left. He runs to towards the remote. 2 seconds left.  
  
"Kathreen! Don't fall towards the water!" Cyborg runs towards Kathreen but it's too late. Robin pressed the button as Kathreen fell still in bright colors.  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
Don't wanna be just friends We can't let it end Cause I can't see the good in goodbye  
  
All the titans run towards Cyborg (except Tia. She teleported) looking down into the water.  
  
"Sorry Cyborg, but it is time to say goodbye." Says Starfire  
  
I never knew love would feel this lonely  
  
I'd give the world to have you here beside me  
  
Beastboy looks around in confusion. All the titans started walking back towards the exit.  
  
Don't walk away without giving our love one last try Cause I can't find the good in goodbye  
  
"Come on guys lets just go." Says Cyborg.  
  
"Alright. One two three!" says Tia as she teleported everyone to titans tower.  
  
Down in the water, the glow around Kathreen disappears. The artist of the song is LMNT. 


	6. The letter in the game

Title: Kathreen  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 6: the letter in the game  
  
A few weeks later at Titans tower where the big TV is. Cyborg's still moping around on the couch causing everyone to get upset, even Raven. Starfire and Tia are in the kitchen trying to make something that includes red-hot chili pepper and moldy cheese and Raven's sitting in her usual spot reading her book.  
  
Cyborg keeps letting sighs out every two minutes. Starfire was done with her recipe and gives it to Cyborg. "Here Cyborg. This will help your trouble mind." She says with a smile. Tia grabs a spoonful of it. "Listen Cyborg, I'll test it, if it taste bad, you have to eat it to see how bad it is." Tia puts that spoon full in her mouth. Few seconds "hmmm." Few more seconds, flames come out of Tia's screaming mouth in pain "AHHH!! WATER!! WATER!!" Tia teleports starting to drink the water when she turns it on by teleporting the water to her mouth. Few seconds later, "alright Cyborg, taste it."  
  
"He won't eat it." Raven says as she puts her book down walking towards them. "Let's see if this would work. Athra-"  
  
"MAIL CALL!!" yells Beastboy and Robin when they came in with a small package.  
  
"Yo, CY!" yells Beastboy throwing a package to him. "It's for you. Might be from one of your fans."  
  
"Return it." Cyborg throws it back accidentally hitting Robins head. "I know you guys bought it."  
  
"Seriously," Beastboy went to go grab the package again and handed it to Cyborg. "See, does this look like any of our hand writing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then OPEN IT!"  
  
"Don't feel like it."  
  
Tia runs up to him with the spoonful of Starfire cooking. "Then you eat this! Otherwise open that stupid package because I want to see what's in there."  
  
"Aright already." Cyborg opens it and see's a video game. "Wow, this is that new game I wanted!" he stands up holding it with a smile no one has seen since they were trying to teach Starfire how to play video game when he knocked Robins car off the tracks or when he did a prank on everyone (when Tia came around). When Cyborg opens the case, he see's a letter. He drops the game on the ground and started reading it. Big wide eyes landed on Cyborgs face with the smile disappearing also dropping the letter on the ground on the video game.  
  
This is what the letter looked like:  
  
Dear Cyborg,  
  
Remember me through time, Remember me through space, Remember me everywhere you go Cause you might see me One more time. You'll never know where, I just can't bear Not to see you anymore. So remember me Cause I'll remember you, Please let it be soon Cause I miss you. I can't stand another day Not seeing your face anymore, So if you remember me And I remember you We'll see each others faces Once again, When time goes through.  
  
Love Kathreen  
  
From the last chapter, I'm bad at making an ending of a fight.  
  
Look for the sequel: Part 2, shadows 


End file.
